


wake me up (before you go go)

by onetruebrk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aha so that's what it's called, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Everyday we stray further from the light of god, M/M, Porn With Plot, That's a lie, got it, haha - Freeform, help me nielwoon is killing me slowly, this was honestly supposed to be some good smut but turned out to be somewhat angsty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruebrk/pseuds/onetruebrk
Summary: Daniel has sleeping habits, everyone does. But it's a matter of who cares the most and what's being done to fix it (or not).Alternatively, Daniel has sex with people in his sleep and that affects people and shit, as one would expect.





	wake me up (before you go go)

**Author's Note:**

> Great, how did I find myself here. I blame 4 cans of V and unfinished Literary Studies assignments - this is a poor excuse of a work but I've been shooting myself in the foot to contribute to this fandom.

Unfortunately, Sungwoon knows what he’s getting himself into. Of course Jisung knows, being the leader of the group and easily beating out every other member in the sheer amount of time that he’s known. MInhyun, ever perceptive and omnipresent just knows; by first hand experience mostly but his knowledge of such a fact far precedes the event itself. And if Minhyun has known, by default, Jaehwan knows although he’s yet to experience it himself (lucky or unlucky, that opinion may vary from person to person). Maybe the worst though, is the fact that Seongwoo knows, the person that no one wanted to really know. After all, jealousy is hard to hide when it comes to things involving the very person who you spend every waking hour with. However, today, Sungwoon’s drawn the lot and no one’s allowed to say otherwise.

 

Daniel smiles at him, smiles at everyone with that _goddamn_ bunny-toothed cavity-inducing smile that he always has, “Guess we’re roommates this time around, aye hyung?” He waves the key card, dangles it just so that its out of reach for Sungwoon’s short arms.

 

He scoffs fondly, “Yea, I guess so.” The elevator dings but the crew of them; eleven boys and 3 managers make no effort to move.

 

“Little kids go first? And two manager hyungs but another person makes it an even split - you too Niel.” Jisung suggests and at this hour of the day, their arrival at the hotel happening somewhere around 10pm after an eternity on a plane, no one is in a state to disagree.

 

Although Guanlin makes a cute little quip, like he always tries to, “I’m not little hyung.” He ruffles the top of Jisung’s head for good measure which earns him a light tap on the butt, an ushering motion moreso than a reprimanding one.

 

Daniel salutes, “See you in our room Woon-hyung.” The ‘n’ is slightly cut off, the sounds of suitcase wheels clacking against the metal of the elevator disguising it but it’s definitely there, directed at Sungwoon himself. However, Sungwoon doesn’t have the heart to respond with more than a quirk of the lips as Seongwoo salutes back with subdued bliss. Sungwoon lets him have the moment.

 

The doors to that elevator close as another elevator dings open. The older ones and their last manager hyung easily squeeze in. The doors close as Jisung presses the button marked with 16 and the space shifts as the elevator begins its ascent to the 16th floor.

 

As if by some bad force of karma, Sungwoon’s ended up right next to a very unhappy Seongwoo, shoulder to shoulder as they wait patiently. Minhyun and Jaehwan hover in front of them, “You’ve packed lu-” Jaehwan starts but Sungwoon notices the hand that’s pinched Jaehwan’s thigh, an urgent reminder to not let his mouth spill any more tea.

 

Minhyun clears his throat, “What did you pack this time Sungwoon? A humidifier? An electric blanket?”

 

Sungwoon chuckles, well aware of the direction of the joke but before he gets a chance to respond, Seongwoo cuts him off,“If you’re going to fuck, don’t do it loudly. Jisung and I are next door and you won’t know what other poor strangers will have to share a wall with you.” It could almost pass off as a joke but Seongwoo’s tone implies anything but friendly banter. Everyone's mouth stills at that.

 

The doors open as they arrive on their floor and Seongwoo angrily pushes past Minhyun and Jaehwan to get out the elevator first. And if Sungwoon tries hard enough to put himself in Seongwoo’s shoes, its not too hard to see where Seongwoo’s anger comes from.

 

“Sorry guys, go and rest first, I’ve got him.” Jisung quickly offers before calling out to Seongwoo down the corridor, jogging to catch up with him.

 

In the otherwise empty corridor of the 16th floor, Sungwoon sighs with the knowledge of a sleepless night ahead and Minhyun seems to empathise with him, “I know you know and all, but this is your first time with him so…” Minhyun seems to cringe ever so slightly at the thought. He lets the manager wave a good-bye at them, yawning as he turns in to his own hotel room, “Prep yourself when you shower. He’s not going to listen when it happens and you’ll save yourself some pain tomorrow.” Minhyun swings around his satchel, diving into it with his hands only to dig up?

 

He takes Sungwoon’s hands and shoves little plastic packets in it, “Condoms and lube. Good to know you had these Minhyun.” Sungwoon tiredly laughs, but he’s in no state to be embarrassed.

 

Jaehwan shrugs, “We better go hyung, good luck.” And they’re off.

 

Sungwoon stares at the packets in his hands; a string of XL condoms ands three packets of convenience lube. He stuffs them into his butt pockets without another word.

 

The shared hotel room is quiet when Sungwoon unlocks the door, he calls out experimentally, “Dan?”

 

“Yup.” He’s slammed the sliding doors of the bathroom open, the steam cascading out of the door and right into Sungwoon’s face.

 

There, stands Daniel in his half naked glory, an excuse of a towel wrapped dangerously low on his waist. Sungwoon laughs, but its nervous and barely sufficient in hiding his reddening expression, “Jesus Daniel, can’t just be naked when you want aye?”

 

At that, Daniel laughs (he laughs at _goddamn_ everything but it’s apparently enough for him to be distracted as to not notice Sungwoon’s sudden shyness), “I’ll get changed now, but hey Sungwoon? I think we got the wrong room?” He ushers the smaller of them past the hotel door and-

 

“A queen-sized bed.” Sungwoon mutters and truth be told, there wouldn’t be any difference even if there were two beds anyway.

 

But only Sungwoon seems to think that as Daniel opens up his duffel to grab some clothes, “I’ll sleep on the couch, all good hyung.” He remarks busily.

 

“Nah, I can deal with your habits.” It’s a premature statement but Sungwoon lets the thought go, “I’ll go shower.” He decides before Daniel can even retort but Sungwoon has greater things to worry about - like the state of his arse.

 

Wet and showered, Sungwoon stands naked unabashedly in front of the bathroom mirror. Well, it’s now or never really.

 

With as much strength as he can muster, he quietly rips open a pack of lube, almost spilling almost all of its contents in the process. He mouths a curse, but decides he can probably work with the rest of the packet just fine.

 

The first finger in, Sungwoon suddenly remembers how long it had been since he had last done this - with Taehyun a year ago, he thinks dazedly. He’d been young enough to have the curiosities but too old to find a partner with no attachments to help him out with it. So naturally, he went to Taehyun.

 

It’s an odd time for a flashback of that kind, so he focuses back on the job. He inserts another finger and manages to suppress a moan by biting his lips just in the nick of time. The stretch is just good enough to make him feel things, and he can feel his originally limp cock gaining some hardness. He’s aroused enough to consider jacking himself off right there and then but Sungwoon’s too old to survive more than a round or two so he ultimately debates against it.

 

The third finger in, and he’s comfortably stretched but then he looks down and spots the glaring XL size on the condom packets. _May as well fucking fist himself_ he considers, if Daniel really is as big as Minhyun makes him out to be.

 

After a bit too long in the bathroom, Sungwoon makes his way out before Daniel gets any more suspicious but he’s completely knocked out on the only bed in the room, snoring as he does on any other normal day. Sungwoon chuckles, _how cute_.

 

Although he would hate to admit it aloud, Sungwoon is the perfect size for fitting in the crook Daniel’s left him with. He pulls the blanket over and tries to sleep but it’s an honest to god terrible effort.

 

He’s still aroused from having just _finger blasted_ himself no longer than five minutes ago and the feeling of lube between his thighs is distracting as any friction seems to make his skin flare with heat. He wriggles around a bit, but it’s a fruitless action. He briefly wonders how long he’ll have to just live with liberal amounts of lube up his arse but as that thought passes through his mind, Daniel seems to mindlessly shift over.

 

He spoons Sungwoon from behind, chest to back and although he really shouldn’t, Sungwoon feels relieved at the contact. He presses back, encouraging him to touch him which he does, but it’s slow and clumsy and just not enough for a very sexually frustrated Sungwoon. Where one of Daniel’s hands clumsily explores the expanse of his stomach, Sungwoon brings the other to his mouth, letting the saliva on his tongue envelop his digits messily. It tastes bitter of facial creams which Sungwoon almost immediately regrets but at this point, he’s just too fucking aroused to even care.

 

Daniel ruts at him through their pants but just the heat is enough for Sungwoon to feel desperate. As per his prediction and gut feeling, Sungwoon is glad he decided not to wear underwear because after he shucks off his own pants, only Daniel’s are left.

 

“Daniel, ah-” He gasps as Daniel jerks at his cock, “let me take off your pants!” He whisper shouts but his words, of course, fall short on Daniel’s sleep walking form.

 

It’s an awkward angle as Sungwoon reaches behind him to palm at Daniel’s hardening bulge, earning him a breathy moan in response. Sungwoon revels in the sound of it, but as a man with a mission, he focusses rather on taking Daniel’s dick out of the confines of his boxers. He strokes it once, then twice and already, it’s fully erect.

 

Daniel in his unconscious state, continues to rut aimlessly at Sungwoon’s thighs so Sungwoon takes it upon himself to hold Daniel’s dick steady, letting the steaming pink head of his dick press at Sungwoon’s entrance.

 

Unlubed, the task is admittedly difficult, but soon Daniel’s cock gathers enough pre-cum and excess lube from Sungwoon’s arse to gain enough traction to finally press it’s way in.

 

“Ah-n!” Sungwoon covers his mouth as he’s stretched, pain and pleasure easily molding into the one feeling as Sungwoon sinks back on Daniel’s shaft, “Wait- Niel-!” Daniel positively groans at Sungwoon’s ear and obviously without permission, begins moving.

 

Its a lazy movement that rocks the both of them and the bed, and by some god given luck, the bed isn’t a creaky one because with the speed that Daniel fucks into him, Sungwoon’s surprised that no one’s knocked of any of the walls of their room.

 

Daniel wordlessly mouths at Sungwoon’s ear and his hot breath seems to have enough impact to make Sungwoon completely forget about almost everything.

 

As well as that, Daniel’s big. Thick and pressing against every surface of his walls, so he can’t help himself but clench at the protrusion. Daniel moans and if it was possible he seems to get even bigger.

 

Abruptly, Sungwoon remembers the fucking condom - well, lack thereof, “Dan! Ah-ahn, stop! Niel-ahhhn” He claws at his hips but it seems to spur the taller of the two to fuck him with an even greater fervour, “Kang Daniel, I swear to god, put on a condom!” He stutters through moans and gasps but everything he says falls on deaf ears.

 

At this point, Sungwoon can feel is own impending orgasm, reveling in the feeling of an incoming dry orgasm but it’s a tragic indicator of how close Daniel might be as well.

 

Another thrust, and another, Sungwoon can almost feel the younger’s hips stutter as he chases the signs of his own orgasm, “Dan- uhn, Niel!” He tries once again, but its too goddamn late when Sungwoon feels the boiling heat of Daniel’s cum coating his walls, reaching so deep inside him that he can feel it in his stomach. Sungwoon moans loudly at the feeling, and just from that, dry orgasms. His walls clench involuntarily as his eyes blink out the dark spots forming from the intense pleasure. He hisses as Daniel sucks a deep bruise into his shoulder blade, “Fucking- no!”

 

Daniel, with some renewed fervour, pulls out and in that split second of partial emptiness, Sungwoon feels the cum slosh inside him. But more pressing, is the way Daniel’s flipped him onto stomach and climbed on top of him, eyes still hooded with signs of sleep and actions still clumsy.

 

Sungwoon with his small stature, is in no position to fight back and having mentally prepared himself with the thought of another round, accepts his rather dull fate, “Daniel, condom please.” He pleads although he knows goddamn well, what the answer will be - nothing.

 

Like a blind man, Daniel ruts against every inch of Sungwoon’s skin and unable to let him act anymore like an idiot, Sungwoon once again guides him to his entrance but unlike the first time, slips in far easier with Daniel’s cum acting like a pseudo-lubricant.

 

At that, Sungwoon moans at the squelching feeling, now fully aware of the amount of cum Daniel’s just pumped into him and the nagging feeling of a bad stomach ache the morning after.

 

In a better position, Daniel fucks into Sungwoon like a doll but its just the right angle for him to hit that sweet spot sitting far inside Sungwoon, making the older silently scream in pleasure. The bed rocks with such great force, and Sungwoon easily gets lost in the feeling, sweat trickling down his face and droplets hitting his back- wait- what?

 

“Danie- unh, Daniel are you crying?” He manages between a particularly hard thrust, but receives no answer. He moves a jarringly angled arm behind him, his palm flat against Daniel’s stomach, “Dan- ahhn, stop!” And betraying his expectations completely, the younger seems to listen, “Pull out if you’re fucking awake you dimwit.” Sungwoon hates the sudden feeling of emptiness but obviously, he has priorities.

 

The both of them look like idiots, and god forbid anyone who dares to think that this exact moment would be a good one to walk into; two men with their hair matted with sweat, both bottomless and blatant erections as one scolds and the other gets scolded.

 

“When did you wake up?” Sungwoon sighs, brushing his hair back with a shaky hand.

 

Daniel’s still crying, the sobs dying in his throat, “Literally just then.” He hiccups.

 

Sungwoon sighs once again, he’d expected sex not relationship counselling.

 

“You’ve known having sex in your sleep was a problem wasn’t it?” Sungwoon implores matter-of-factly. He’s concerned at the amount of repressed emotions and tension in their group but also at the state of his dick that needs to be managed asap. He honestly has no time to beat around the bush.

 

At that Daniel nods, “Se-Seongwoo… He told me after we… you know-”

 

“Ah-ah, got it. No details needed.” He cuts but realises his tone is too harsh for a very fragile and big bunny. He sits himself upright, his arms far to tired out and body too fucked out to hold itself up. He feels the cum inside him slip out of his entrance but with the most willpower he can accumulate, he chooses to ignore the feeling, “You haven’t been honest to yourself nor to anyone else’s feelings. That’s entirely irresponsible of you Mr Number One.” Sungwoon chastises gently.

 

Daniel nods, ashamed.

 

Sungwoon sighs, a little more unrestrained in his frustrations which he'll have you know, is entirely justified when he's cockblocked himself and there is nothing immediate being done to fix the problem, “Go fix it up now. Seongwoo’s still probably awake although we weren’t fucking that loudly-” He sees Daniel sputter, colour regaining in his sleep deprived expression, “I can’t sort out your feelings for you, but at least I can help you get there. Put on some clothes and go to the rooftop, I’ll get him to meet you there.”

 

Like a lost child, Daniel easily listens to his hyung, slipping his dick back into his pants and hopping off the bed. Sungwoon cringes at that,  _damn dirtay_. 

 

Sungwoon laughs anyway, “Hide your hard-on you animal.” which Daniel gasps at, tripping over nothing as sputters but soon enough, he’s out the door and presumably on his way to the hotel rooftop, an appropriate place for some private and self-reflective conversation.

 

As promised, he grabs his phone from its charging station on the bedside table and quickly sends a text to Jisung because god knows what kind of reaction he’ll get if he sent a message directly to Seongwoo. He can predict it already, _go get fucked you midget_. It hurts to acknowledge, but he’s sure that his prediction can’t be too far off from reality.

 

He doesn’t get a message back from Jisung until he hears the shuffle of quick slippers down the corridor and the all too familiar ding of the elevator just outside his hotel room, “Thanks Cloud” he reads aloud and smiles.

 

He puts his phone down elated, not because he’s managed to do the best job a wingman could ever do but finally has the time to jack himself off for a normal goddamn orgasm like he’s motherfucking darn deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, when everyone’s piling onto the shuttle bus to some kind of venue that Sungwoon’s easily forgotten the name of, he notices the hushed yet comfortable and irrefutable proximity between Daniel and Seongwoo. It irks him but that’s only because romance is gross no matter what form it’s in but genuinely, Sungwoon is happy for them.

 

Minhyun sits next to him, at the back of the bus with a curious Jisung and Jaehwan peeking over the back of their seats to get an earful, “Daniel and Seongwoo?” He offers vaguely to Sungwoon.

 

He shrugs, “I am a boy of the clouds, a descendant of the OG Cupid, what can I say?” He jokes, but Jisung looks dissatisfied. He nods in agreement, “I know, I know. No more good sneaky fucks around here any more, but hey, at least romance isn’t dead.” He outright smirks.

 

Guanlin turns around, none of the hyungs having noticed him sitting right goddamn next to Minhyun, “What is a-” He furrows his brows cutely as his age allows him, “’a sneaky good fu-ahr” Minhyun speedily covers his mouth at the same time Jihoon and Woojin turn around two seat in front of them, obviously very interested in the content of their conversation.

 

Sungwoon shakes as he laughs, wiping a stray tear from his eyes, “Adult matters my kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you finished reading this? congrats, and welcome to a piece of my hellish writing. aha, aha, great. c u soon ;))))


End file.
